Defying Death 101
by FairyEaterXO
Summary: Rylie wasn't looking for 'love' or 'friendship' or anything like that. She was just looking to survive. But our favorite weapons and meisters at the DWMA had different plans. Kid/OC, slight SoMa. Rated T for language and other things *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Death 101-No new friends**

_"Maybe in another life I could find you there._

_Pulled away before your time, I can't deal. it's so unfair._

_And it feels, and it feels, like, Heaven's so far away._

_And it feels, yeah it feels, like, the world has grown cold, now that you've gone away-"_

_"_Rylie, stop listening to your stupid depressing music so loud, you're using headphones and I can hear it."

Rylie cast a silent dirty look towards her partner.

"What? I don't want you going deaf before our first day of school. We've got to make a perfect first impression!" Lydia said with a huge smile, obviously excited.

"Why do we have to make an impression if we can't make friends."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but moved from her spot on the couch to sit next to Rylie nonetheless. "Listen, I know you're still upset and it's totally normal to be, but it happened a year and a half ago, Rylie. You can allow yourself some freedom. It's safe here, Lord Death promised!"

The strawberry blonde wasn't surprised when Rylie didn't answer. She hated talking about anything remotely emotional.

Lydia sighed and stood up, after smoothing out her black floral skirt. "I'm going to go fix my hair and makeup. Be ready to go in five minutes, kay?" She said with a sweet smile.

Rylie nodded, standing up as well and heading towards her room. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Rylie trudged over to her vanity mirror, studying her reflection.

She wasn't ugly, she supposed, but she was far from beautiful, or at least far from Lydia's level. Lydia was a gorgeous strawberry blonde with breast-length shining hair, perfectly fair skin and stunning ocean-blue eyes. Standing next to her, Rylie felt like table scraps.

Rylie herself had the most unusual shade of garnet purple, mid-back length, straight hair. Lydia claimed it worked for her, although Rylie wasn't fond of it. Her eyes were, once upon a time, emerald green orbs of life. Now, even just at the tender age of 15, the life was drained out of them and they were just an oddly piercing hazel color. Her skin was just average, not a sun-kissed tan nor a beautiful fair shade like Lydia's that would put Snow White to shame.

Rylie's wandering eyes traveled down to her usual outfit. Unlike her best friend, she wore more or less the same style of clothing every day. Today, it was a pair of medium wash denim skinny jeans, and a form-fitting black and white striped crop top. Rylie was vaguely embarrassed to admit that Lydia picked it out for her. She also sported white low-top converse shoes and various gold bangles on her wrists. The usual cresent-moon shaped necklace hung on her chest, and Rylie rubbed it subconsciously as she heard Lydia calling her name.

"Wish me luck, Momma." She whispered to herself as she kissed the necklace.

"You ready?" Lydia asked, slipping her coral pink heels on. Rylie cringed at the sight of the shoes. Although they were low heels, heeled shoes in general bothered Rylie to no end.

"How do I look?" Lydia asked, standing up and twirling around herself. She was clothed in a coral pink crop top that exposed some of her midriff with gold beading on the shoulders, a high-wasted black floral skirt that reached her mid-thighs, those damned coral heels and gold hoop earrings.

"Perfect." Rylie said, offering a smile before grabbing her bag and leading the way out their apartment door. Lydia followed, and took note of the way Rylie took forever and a half to lock the door and head outside.

"Rylie please, I know you're nervous but it will all be okay, I promise. Things are different now!" Lydia said, somewhat desperately. Rylie sighed deeply, twisting her hands together.

"How do I know who to trust?" She said softly, hazel eyes fixated on the ground.

"If you can't trust the students and teachers, if you can't trust Lord Death, trust me for God's sake! Your weapon, your best friend, your other damn half!" Rylie suddenly felt guilty.

She took a deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. "You're right. I'm only holding you and myself back...It's time for a change." Lydia smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Okay, okay, none of that." Rylie laughed, tensing up slightly. Lydia rolled her eyes but pulled away.

"C'mon slowpoke! We got a long walk!" She called behind her shoulder. Rylie walked faster to catch up with the blonde.

And, for that moment, things were looking up. But everyone knows, what comes up, must go down.

* * *

_A/N: Yaaaay. How's that for an intro? Are you interested? I hope so. I've got big plans for this story c: Pleeease drop a review if you can to inspire me to write more!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying Death 101-Keep a low profile**

The two girls stared up in amazement at the DWMA.

"I've never seen a school as big as this! This is amazing!" Lydia breathed, slowly making her way up the steps. Rylie followed close behind, her mouth still slightly open as she examined the structure of the amazing building.

Lydia began to worry. "Oh no, this is probably one of those schools for super smart people! I mean, I got the fighting down, but the school part of school is _so_ not my thing!" She stressed, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger.

"Huh. You're right, I haven't even thought of that." Rylie said, placing a finger on her curled lower lip.

The blonde sighed as she cast a backwards glance to her friend. "Oh shut up, you've got nothing to worry about. You have a freaking superhuman brain."

Rylie laughed lightly, leading the way into the DWMA. "Lord Death said to see him first, right? I wonder where his office is." She wondered out loud.

Lydia just shrugged, nudging Rylie's shoulder. "Blondie headed this way, don't freak out."

Rylie's head snapped up and to the side, her eyes resting on a blonde girl followed by a white-haired boy approaching. She tensed slightly as the pair arrived.

"Hello! I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul Eater Evans. I couldn't help but notice you guys seemed lost, do you need help finding something?" She said politely. The white-haired boy just looked slightly bored.

Lydia smiled sweetly. "Hi there! I'm Lydia Weeks and this is my meister, Rylie Blackett. And, yeah, we're looking for Lord Death. Is he anywhere around here?" She asked.

Maka nodded in response. "Nice to meet you. And yes, his room is the farthest door to the left on the third floor. Do you want us to walk you?"

Lydia smiled but shook her head. "No, it's ok. Rylie and I got it. Thanks for your help!"

Maka was about to leave when she suddenly turned back around. "Wait! Do you have class Crescent Moon?" Soul laughed to himself, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, we have it first. What about it?" Rylie answered this time, suspicious.

Maka sighed. "I thought so. We have it too. Just, when you get there, be careful of a kid named Black*Star. He always fights the new kids. You'll know who he is when you see him."

Rylie and Lydia nodded simultaneously. "Thanks for the warning! See you later!" Lydia waved as the duo left. Rylie was suddenly very aware of the hushed whispers that surrounded them.

"Here it is. The dreaded 'first day gossip'." She groaned, leading the way up a flight of stairs. Lydia laughed in response. The rest of the way to Lord Death's room was silent, until a crazed war cry broke the silence.

Lydia and Rylie took only a second to assume battle positions. Lydia quickly transformed into a huge white crossbow with an intricate black pattering.

Rylie didn't hesitate for a second to shoot a soul arrow at the mass of blue hair bounding towards them. Was this the Black*Star they were warned about?

However, the short-notice shot was a hair off center, and whizzed past the boy's ear. He payed it little attention and kept running towards them, fist slowly raising up. There was no time to dodge, this nuisance of a boy was simply too fast. He gave another cry before landing his fist down to Rylie's face, producing a satisfying _thud_ noise.

Rylie was sent flying backwards by the sheer strength of the punch. She silently cursed herself for letting her guard down, and stood back up within seconds. She quickly reloaded, and as the guy was going in for another punch, she shot a soul arrow towards him. It embedded itself near his right collarbone. She was aiming for his neck, but, oh well.

He yelled in pain and quickly ripped the now bloody arrow out. "I am the mighty Black*Star, and I will defeat you newcomers! HAHAHA!" He laughed obnoxiously.

"Stop fighting me! Just stop for one second goddammit, I don't want to kill you!" Rylie yelled out, exasperated, as she blocked punch after punch.

She finally admitted that she was going to have to fight him, and began examining his fighting style. He was obviously incredibly quick, and he put a huge amount of power into every blow. However, he seemed to lack intelligence. His moves seemed more 'spur of the moment' than neatly planned out.

Rylie finally got another opening, and just as she was about to shoot an arrow into his left eye socket, none other than Lord Death stood between the two.

"Now now, no fighting outside my office!" Come on in, girls. Black*Star, run off before you're late for class."

Black*Star sighed deeply, but started to leave anyway. "I EXPECT A REMATCH LATER, PURPLE HEAD!" He screamed as he ran back down the hall.

Lord Death ushered Rylie and the now human-form Lydia into his odd office.

The two girls examined it silently, shrugging to each other. Lord Death broke the silence.

"Girls! I'm glad you made it here okay, I hope you like the apartment!" He exclaimed.

They both nodded. "We're so greatfull you did all that to get us down here. It's a lovely change and we were excited to join the DWMA!" Lydia said with a huge smile.

Lord Death laughed, clasping his hands together. "Amazing. And, Rylie, I'll need to know more about your current, shall we call it, _condition_ soon. I take it you're very busy getting settled and everything, so maybe tomorrow I'll call you up here and we can talk, sound okay?"

Rylie bit her lip but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

All three heads turned at the sound of the door creaking open. A formal-looking boy followed by two blonde girls stepped in.

"Father. You called?" The boy said to Lord Death.

Lord Death clapped. "Oh my! I had almost forgotten! Rylie, Lydia, this is my son, Death The Kid. Kid, this is Rylie and Lydia. I want you to be their official tour guides for the day!"

Lydia blushed slightly. "How embarrassing, we need tour guides?" She said to herself. Rylie offered a tight-lipped smile. Kid waved politely, but other than that, seemed indifferent.

"Hello. You can call me Kid, by the way. These are my weapons, Liz and Patty."

"Hey there!" Liz smiled. Rylie smiled to herself, she could see Liz and Lydia getting along real well.

"Hiiii! My names Patty, like Kid said. I like giraffes and colors and lots of other stuff!" Patty waved excitedly.

"Well, if that's it, Father. We'll need to leave now in order to get to class at precisely 8:00." Kid waved goodbye to his father and led the way out the door.

"Bye, kiddo!" Lord Death called after them, causing a faint blush to grow over Kid's face. Rylie tensed as Kid slowed down to walk next to her.

"So. Why did you two move here?" Rylie tensed even more. However, her facial features remained calm.

"Your father saw we had fighting potential, so he invited us here. That's all." She replied calmly.

"No tragic backstory or anything? That's weird." Liz pitched in. Kid shot her a look and she shrugged.

"Is that the crescent moon class right there? What a coincidence. Perfect timing. C'mon Rylie!" Lydia grabbed Rylie's arm and pulled her inside the class.

"Thanks." Rylie whispered to her as they entered the classroom.

"My pleasure." Lydia replied with a smirk, flipping her hair off of her shoulder.

Kid approached Rylie again, and looked in her eyes.

"You've got a secret, and I fully intend to-" He paused as he got an actual, good look at her face. He quickly felt his burn up as he realized that she was quite attractive. And very _symmetrical_. He desperately shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Hey, um, you okay?" Rylie said awkwardly, placing a hand on his arm. He pulled away quickly.

"Yeah. It's just-um-you see, nothing. It's nothing. Goodbye, ah, see you later? Yeah." He stammered, speed-walking to his seat and sitting down quickly.

Rylie frowned, but followed Lydia to two open seats.

"These people sure are strange." Rylie mumbled to her friend.

"Tell me about it..." Lydia said uncomfortably, having just been hit on by a group of weird guys who looked like they hadn't been a step out of their house in years.

Rylie laughed at her discomfort and relaxed back into her seat.

"But, I suppose I could get used to it." She said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: First real chapter! Yay! Well it's 1 am so goodnight friendsss. Also please review, I appreciate constructive critisism ( i think i spelled that wrong xD ) immensely! Chapter 3 should be coming tomorrow!


End file.
